Máscaras
by kiba-dark
Summary: Por su aspecto poco atractivo: uno diría que Aoba es el objeto de burla en su trabajo, pero no, él sabe defenderse y poner a sus agresores en su lugar,al punto que sus compañeros le temen ,pero esa apariencia es más que una máscara, igual que su actitud. Con la llegada de Noiz alguien que no teme mostrar su verdadero yo, terminara volteando el mundo de Aoba en más de una manera
1. Chapter 1: Noiz

**Este fic no plane**ó** que sea muy largo a lo mucho unos 5 capitulo, podría extenderse más dependiendo si se me ocurren más ideas y me alcanza el tiempo, próximamente planeó publicar un fic au con la misma longitud de la pareja Minao (Mink x Aoba)**

**Pd: no soy muy buena en la ortografía o más bien soy muy distraída en ello, si notan que falló mucho en algo acepto que me lo digan y/o me den sugerencias, incluso aportar algo que no sepa de ello así como de redacción si es que gustan hacerlo, siempre y cuando sea constructivo el comentario y sin insultar o agredir **

* * *

><p>-Hola cuatro ojos- Al escuchar esas palabras, sentí un leve golpe en la espalda que me hizo tambalear, casi caí al suelo por ello.<p>

Se suponía que estaba camino a recibir al que sería mi nuevo jefe, pero lamentablemente me encuentro con este problema. Suspire para después ladear mi cabeza de un lado a otro, más que sentirme humillado era divertido ¿Por qué? Sería la primera y última vez que se metía conmigo.

Alcé mi mirada, poniéndome firme en mi porte, le mire fijamente, él con mucha gracia me ponía en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona, por lo que yo también le sonreí, trate de que se viera lo más amable posible.

-Señor Tanaka-Le hablé por su apellido, entonces algunos de alrededor enfocaron su vista en nosotros, había murmullos, incluso escuché algunos de mis compañeros haciendo una pequeña apuesta.

- Vaya, sabes hablar.- Dijo burlonamente, yo simplemente disfrute el momento, acomodándome los lentes y sosteniendo mi libreta contra mí pecho. Aún por lo molesto que me era: me resigne a dirigirle la palabra:

-Llegó tarde-

- y eso ¿A ti que te importa?-

-Que no es la primera vez, aparte se me ha informado que sale antes de tiempo del trabajo, y tratándose de alguien que apenas ingresó hace un par de meses: amerita una muy buena amonestación, o…-

- Mira cuatro ojos, que importa están justificadas.- Vaya que su insolencia era grande

-La cantidad es excesiva, como para seguir permitiendo tales faltas – Mi voz se volvió severa – cumpla con el horario establecido, y evítese una mancha en su historial laboral y ser despedido en el camino-

-¿Me estas amenazando?-

-Claro que no, le estoy advirtiendo su situación, por si no está enterado, más que el asistente personal del presidente de esta empresa, se me ha concedido el honor de desechar a los estorbos de ella.

-Maldito.-

Me sujetó del brazo, apretando con fuerza al punto de empezar al doler, no me importó mucho, obtuve lo que quería: lo tenía bajo mi trampa.

- ¡Suélteme ahora!- Me miraba con rabia, yo en vez de expresar miedo solté una carcajada qué causó que el tipo lleno de coraje alzara su puño, grave error quería golpearme y estaba bajo la mirada de muchos. Fui amable, así que detuve el golpe bloqueándolo con mi brazo. Era más que obvia su sorpresa.

-¡Suélteme ahora!- Volví a repetir, mirándolo fijo y amenazante-no complique más su situación-sentí como su brazo se destensaba y lo bajaba aceptando su derrota.

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpa tengo asunto que atender-le dije pasando a un lado de él.- Ha, y señor Tanaka evítese de problemas-

Normalmente este tipo de situación ocurre con los nuevos, por los demás empleados, no hay problema, saben que no deben provocarme. Creen que por mi apariencia pueden aprovecharse y salirse con la suya, sí, mi apariencia no es de lo más agraciada: siempre llevo puestos unos lentes de armazón negro, muy grueso, mi vestimenta no es muy atractiva no por ello significa que sea informal, a diario llevaría una camisa de cuello de tortuga, hiciera calor o frio. Mi cabello siempre lo ataría a una trenza, dejando que la parte de enfrente cubriera parte de mi cara.

Cuando era más joven era una persona muy atractiva al punto que llamaba la atención tanto de hombres como de mujeres, pero en aquella época cometí muchas tonterías las cuales terminaron por lastimar a mucha gente, en especial aquellas que más apreciaba y como tal termine pagando por ello de una forma muy dolorosa aunque justa. En si esta imagen que luzco hoy en día es algo que yo mismo decidí.

-Aoba seragaki él es Noiz, ahora en adelante se hará cargo de la compañía en lugar de su padre –

No estaba del todo enterado del porqué, únicamente sabía por lo poco comentado de mi anterior superior: que quería ir introduciendo a su hijo al oficio de una vez, en mi opinión un joven de 19 años en la presidencia no era la mejor decisión, pero que puedo decir son más asuntos de familia que del trabajo.

-Es un placer conocerlo, joven Noiz- Dije inclinándome en una reverencia.- Estoy a sus servicios- El Joven Noiz tenía la mirada fruncida detonando gran molestia, de ello giro su vista hacia el escritorio y pasó a sentarse en la silla.

-Ya lo veía venir-dijo el hombre a mi lado soltando un gran suspiro- No será sencillo tenerlo aquí-

- Señor?-Le hable perplejo por lo mencionado, y él me miró; no me gustó su expresión fue como si me tuviera lastima; igual que una pobre e inocente oveja a punto de ser degollada, así sentía que me visualizaba.

-El padre de Noiz, me dijo que si tiene algún problema con él no dudes en reportarlo -

-Ha…gracias, lo tendré al tanto si ocurre algo-

-Muy bien.-

Dijo para después salir de la oficina. Que extraño, el que me dijera aquello más el hecho que estuviera nervioso de tenerlo en la compañía, además de inusual, ello no predecía algo muy bueno.

Me acerqué al Joven, dispuesto a ofrecerle mis servicios, creí que me pediría los últimos reportes del mes, un recorrido por la empresa, quien era yo al menos o lo que sea, pero no lo siguiente:

-Pide una pizza, lo de lo que sea está bien – Sacudí mi cabeza mi cabeza tras unos segundo de confusión del que su orden estuviera totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Sí, pero no quiere revisar antes…-

-sea lo que sea me, NO-Este "Joven" poseía una mirada que te apuñalaba con el tan sólo hecho de pasar sobre tu persona, pero a mí no me intimidaba.

-señor debe…-

-¿Qué te dije? Cumplee con mi pedido, o ¿No soy yo ahora tu jefe?- Tomé en cuenta que por su actitud no me escucharía y que por el momento lo mejor era evitar de insistir.

Pasó cierto tiempo, y con pocas semanas de haber estado aquí descubrí que el joven Noiz o mejor dicho el mocoso era un completo inútil: no trabaja, únicamente llegaba y se sentaba en el silla para quedarse dormido creo que los únicos movimientos que me confirman que seguía con vida era cuando me pedía traer una pizza o se ponía a jugar video juegos. Incluso me estoy poniendo hacer todo lo que le corresponde al mocoso .Sino fuera porque es un delito el homicidio ya lo hubiera matado a sartenazos con el mismo traste donde le sirven la pizza. Pero ocurrió algo que me dejó en una total confusión.

-No deberías seguir, no podrás con todo-

- Si el señorito designara hacer su trabajo, sin duda lo dejaría a un lado - El enfado mezclado con el tono sarcástico de mi voz era evidente, me había acostumbrado comportarme de manera atrevida con este niño, porque eso era lo que era para mí un niño malcriado.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder tu trabajo?-

-¿Tu qué crees?-le solté con cierto tono irónico

-¿En ese caso, reportarlo, di que no lo estoy haciendo bien?-

No logré comprenderlo, que ¿Qué lo reporté? Una persona normalmente me amenazaría o suplicaría por mi silencio, pero él no, era alguien tan inusual. Sin darme cuenta en algún momento tome las riendas al saber que no haría lo que le corresponde, algunas veces pedí su consentimiento, para ver si las decisiones que tomaba eran las correctas, y su respuesta era un simple e indiferente: haz lo que quieras, por suerte no ha llegado nada que esté fuera de mi alcance por lo que he podido liármelas yo solo.

-No serviría de mucho, he de suponer que tu padre lo pasara por alto. -Me miró fijamente denotando su desagrado, rara vez se resignaba a posar la mirada en mí.

-A sí que buscas algo a cambio.- se paró del asiento- quizás los favores de un niño rico-

- Claro que no.- No fue una pregunta, lo había afirmado. Se acercó, de la nada me empujó contra el escritorio, quede apresado, sus dos manos me tenían sujeto sobre el mueble.

-¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame- forcejé tratando de escapar de su agarre pero el maldito mocoso resulto ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, rayos.

-Te creo, no eres nada sumiso, tampoco me respetas como tal, incluso eres demasiado escandaloso…entonces te gusto- Eso fue demasiado lejos, creo que ya había dicho que lo quería asesinar a sartenazos ahora lo quería estrangular con mis propias mano.

-Lo único que deseo es que cumpla su deber como el presidente de esta compañía, no más ni menos-

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, pienso que fue por la posición en la que me encontraba, puesto que por primera vez había logrado estremecerme de temor.

- No te Creo.-

Su rostro se aproximó al mío, entonces me plantó un beso en los labios, de ello con una mano sujeto mis dos brazos, y con la otra que tenía libre procedió a hurgar debajo de mi camisa. Sus manos estaban frías, mi piel se estremeció al tacto como recorría parte de mi estómago

- para…ha…ya basta-

Le grite al haber escapado de su beso opresor, odiaba los besos, odiaba el tacto. Si, ahora yo era quien le miraba con rabia, pero no sirvió; volvió a besarme siendo en esta ocasión más demandante, se atrevió a juguetear con mi lengua, seguí resistiéndome y él comenzó a bajar su mano hacia mi entrepierna, enseguida me alarme retorciendo para evitar lo que venía en camino, logre zafarme así que mi puño impacto en el estómago de Noiz.

Cuando me vi libre llevé mis manos a mi pecho, apretando con fuerza en un intento de calmar mi agitación. Noiz había caído al suelo, lo escuche toser a la vez que intentaba pararse con la ayuda del mueble más cercano.

Giró su cabeza bruscamente en dirección mía, sus ojos denotaban una gran frialdad. A aquí ocurriría algo: me mataría aquí mismo o en el mejor de los casos perdería mi empleo, pero al final tras unos segundos, mientras me encogía de hombros al sentir el peso de su mirada, Noiz había tomado la decisión dejar la oficina.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Ya entiendo el porqué lo hice

Un mes después

Hoy al ser mi día libre me encargo de pasar tiempo con Ren, tenía planeado llevarlo al parque. El pequeño es una buen a compañía, desde que mudé de la casa de mi abuela evita que me sienta solo. Tengo casi cinco años con él, lo encontré varado en la calle con una pata rota, totalmente desnutrido casi irreconocible pero con buen cuidado se volvió el hermoso ejemplar que cargo en brazos en este mismo momento.

Después de ese incidente Noiz no regreso, su padre había vuelto a retomar su lugar como el presidente de la compañía , parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, por lo que supongo que el mocoso nunca dijo nada, así que podría decirse que mi empleo estaba a salvo. Sin embargo ¿Que había ocurrido con él?

Hablando de Noiz, sucedió algo extraño durante mí andar que me hizo detenerme: no sé si era yo o mis lentes necesitan una buena limpiada, pero el que viene corriendo ¿Era Noiz? Y venia directo hacia donde yo estaba. Noiz cruzo a lado mío, pero se detuvo un instante a llevarse algo…a mí, me sujeto del brazo y a los pocos segundos estaba siendo secuestrado, y añadiré a la lista: perseguido por unos tipos que según por el tono de sus gritos quieren matar a Noiz tanto como yo en este mismo momento.

-¡Noiz! suéltame o no respondo por tu vida-le grite pero me ignoro totalmente- tu…ha, Ren- suspire aliviado casi dejaba caer al pequeño Ren al suelo.

Dimos vuelta por un callejón, sin otra opción me deje guiar por Noiz, no tanto porque yo quisiera sino que no quería arriesgarme a que esos tipos se la cobraran conmigo si llegan alcanzarme cuando nos separáramos. Nos detuvimos de repente, al parecer los habíamos perdido eso pensé, pero no más bien habíamos tomado ventaja en cuanto a rapidez así que si no hacíamos algo estaríamos atrapados.

-Sube.-Mire hacia arriba, había una escalera que daba justo hacia una ventana, la cual por suerte se encontraba abierta. Subí, pero antes metí Ren dentro su bolso, el pequeño se puso tenso tanto que me ladro cuando intente meterlo en ella- tranquilo- acaricie su pequeña cabeza para reconfórtalo, debió asustarse por lo brusco que fui al cargarlo cuanto estábamos huyendo de esos sujetos.

Cuando estaba entrando me detuve a echar una rápida mirada asegurándome que el sitio estuviera deshabitado, sin embargo Noiz se posiciono atrás de mí y me empujó hacia dentro, caí al suelo pero me levante enseguida a la vez que le clavaba mi mirada con rabia, deseando en ese momento que la frase: si las miradas mataran, fuera verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿No te divertiste?-me dijo en un tono de voz que denotaba burla, mordí los de coraje del coraje que sentía

-Claro que no, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es tu manera de vengarte por haberte golpeado?-le dije gritando con gran exasperación.

-Ya, baja la voz estamos en una casa ajena, busquemos una salida-

Tuvimos la suerte de que el sitio se hallara vacío, de todas formas salimos de aquel departamento, yo seguí Noiz , a aún no estábamos del todo a salvo, esos hombres podrían hallarnos, sabría cómo defenderme pero al ser varios sería un problema, lo mejor por el momento era mantenerme junto al mocoso, pero aún me pregunto ¿Qué habrá hecho para hacerlos enfadar? Digo debió ser algo grave como para que estuviera huyendo de aquella manera, para ser sinceros no me sorprende viniendo de él.

Noté una mancha roja en uno de los costados de Noiz-Sangre-acerque mi mano queriendo asegurarme de estar en lo cierto pero Noiz la sujetó antes de que pudiera tocar

-¿Qué pasa?- parecía confundido ante mi acción hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia la zona afectada, llevo su mano a la parte afectada llenándose de sangre la cual frotó entre sus dedos como si la estuviera examinado

-Debió ser ese tipo con la navaja-dijo como si nada estuviera ocurriendo-sigamos…-

-No-lo detuvo del brazo-Estas loco-señale su herida con el dedo- sino lo atendemos te puedes desangrar o infectar, voy a llamar a emergencias-Quise sacar mi celular pero Noiz me detuvo empujándome contra una pared-No lo harás-

-¿No ves que estas herido?-

-Da igual, ya sanara-

Pues ¿sabes qué? Me importa poco lo que pienses –Esta vez yo le empuje, pero enseguida el respondió tomando de los dos brazos, intento quitarme el celular, yo forcejee intentando quitármelo de encima, para ser un niño estaba fuerte , pero eso no significaba que él la estuviera teniendo fácil, pues no estaba logrando que me echara para atrás en cuanto entregarle el aparato

-No ves cómo te encuentra…-

-No llamaras a nadie, no quiero que nadie se entere-

Su voz se escuchaba desesperada, y me miro directo a los ojos a través de ellos me suplicaba que no lo hiciera ¿Por qué lo hacía de esta manera? Si yo fuera tú me aterraría por mi vida ¿Qué ocurre contigo Noiz?

Entonces fue como si al encontrar nuestras miradas tan directamente y cercas me hubiera visualizado yo mismo en su persona. Es gracioso jamás me había dado cuenta, tiene unos ojos preciosos son de un deslumbrante color verde, quería reírme en ese instante, me di cuenta de algo me estaba preocupado por Noiz , desde el inicio fue así , quería reírme de mí mismo ahora todo tiene sentido , claro que nunca lo voy a entender:

Yo no soy Noiz como para saber la razón de sus acciones; sus imprudencias, holgazanería y su falta de madures, No soy el como para entender el porqué de todo:

Del porque se fue de la empresa y nunca regreso

Del porque nunca dijo nada acerca de mi agresión

Del porque me beso

¿Que estoy pensando? ni yo mismo me puedo entender, era claro que sus ojos me habían atrapado en una espiral que estaba dispuesta engullirme .

-¡Noiz!-

Grite horrorizado, pues de un instante a otro se había desvanecido, alcance a evitar su caída, con cuidado lo puse en el suelo, saqué un trapo de mi mochila y presione sobre la herida para evitar el derrame de más sangre

.-Rayos- Me dije a mismo estaba tensándome como desesperando por lo que estaba ocurriendo sin embargo me conseguí serenarme, debía conseguir ayuda, así que le gustara o no llame a una ambulancia.

Continuara…


End file.
